Twins in High School
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: People say meeting the hall monitor is a setup for trouble. But Naruto and Kasumi believe WHO the hall monitor is, is a whole different story.


Disclaimer: This story may contain yaoi materials. And some sexual materials not suitable for those under the appropriate age. And I do not own Naruto, but so really wants to!!!

* * *

It's a regular school day at Konoha High and a certain flaming yellow ball of sunshine is running his way to school.

"Oh, shit! I'm going to be so fuckin' late! Ugh!" the blonde said.

He was two minutes away from being late to his first day of high school. He had told his so-called sister to wake him up in the morning. But here he was running to make the first bell, heck, he didn't even know where his first period class was. Good thing for this blonde was that he was such a good runner, and with still a minute to spare, he ran up the steps of Konoha High. Right when he got through the front doors, he searched through his bag to find his schedule. His first period class was Algebra 2, room 314. Now all he needed to do was find the classroom. He was running up some stairs now, going up to the second level of the school. He was three doors away from his class, when he ran into another figure.

"Ugh, man. That seriously hurt. Oh dude, sorry about that. Are you okay?" the blonde had asked warily.

"I would be if you would get off me," he sighed.

"So troublesome. Oh, by the way, you're not exactly my type." He said jokingly.

Said blonde's cheek turned a slight pink, but swiftly drifted away when he started to get off the older boy.

"Yo-You're not my type either," he said as he helped the older boy get to his feet.

"So, why don't you tell me why you were running in the hallway?" the older boy had asked.

"Well I woke up late and I was trying to get to class—,"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"—on time," the blonde sighed.

"Oh, bummer. That sucks dude. If it helps, I could give you pass to get the teacher off your back?"

"Really?! That actually would help. But…how would you able to do that? Your just a student right?"

"Actually, I'm one of the three hall monitors of Konoha High. My name is Shikamaru Nara. What's yours?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" putting his hand out to shake Shikamaru's hand.

"Oh, so you're Naruto. Your sister, Kasumi Uzumaki, said to be on the look-out for you. She said you might be a little late for class," he said with a grin, while shaking the other boys' hand.

"Oh, she did, did she? She was the one who was supposed to wake me up!" Naruto exclaimed. Some kids from the classes started to shush from the inside.

"Sorry," lowering his voice as not to disturb the students in the classes.

"Haha, well since we're out here, I might as well give you a tour slash introduction of Konoha High," thinking to himself as to why is he was laughing, let alone having a conversation with this guy. But Shikamaru knew there was something about this guy that made him want to keep talking with this certain blonde. Maybe even become friends with him. (GASP, Shikamaru! How could you?)

"Umm, sure I guess. If it's okay…" Naruto started to trail off. Naruto was staring off in a different direction. Shikamaru turned in the direction Naruto was looking in and figured out why he was dazed.

A blonde-haired girl with her bangs colored black was walking their way. This girl was just as tanned as Naruto, and was a head shorter than him too. She wore a bright orange ling sleeve shirt that almost covered her hand, and a black vest that had orange swirls going all over the fabric. She also was wearing some very skinny black skinny jeans with some orange, black, and white Reeboks. In her hair, she wore an orange bow that completed her outfit, and made her stand out like other said blonde. But the thing that really caught Naruto's attention was the figure walking next to his sister. The figure next to his sister was a few inches taller than he was. He had stoic black eyes and pale skin. His bangs were combed to one side of his head, while the back of his head resembled close to the butt of a duck. (Haha). This boy wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with white swirls coming from his right shoulder to his back. He was also wearing some dark black skinny jeans with some checkered blue and white Converse. There was only one thing Naruto could say about this guy and it was COMPLETE AWESOMENESS!!!!

As Naruto gazed and drooled on, Shikamaru just watched in amusement as another poor fool fell for the stoic boy's trap. Shikamaru coughed to get Naruto to snap out of his trance, while the girl and boy came into view.

"Hey Naruto. You made it to school. I was actually getting worried. You hadn't showed up for first period yet," the girl had said.

"Hey Kasumi. Yeah, I would have been there earlier if you had waked me up like I had asked you to." Naruto had said with slight anger in his voice, but only a little.

"I did try to wake you up, but you kept on saying ten more minutes, ten more minutes. But I did make you a cup of ramen before I left, so you can't get that mad at me. I'm sorry Naruto." She said with the most sincerity she had. (Puppy dog face)

"Oh. I know, I know," Naruto said feeling guilty for making her feel bad. He held out his arms wanting to give her a hug to reassure her that he forgave her completely. Kasumi walked right into his arms giving him the biggest and most loving hug she could give him. They let each other go and finally realized they were being watched. They turned and saw Shikamaru and the other boy watching them intensively.

"Ah, Shikamaru, I didn't see you there. I see you and Naruto have met." Kasumi said.

"Yes we have. I was actually just about to give Naruto a tour of Konoha High. But what I would like to know is why you and Sasuke are out here?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kasumi replied with much hate in her voice and on her face.

"Iruka-sensei had asked the class who knew the quadratic formula. We both recited the whole equation at the same time. He questioned us both on how we knew the whole thing without hesitation or stutter. Said we cheated or something like that," the boy named Sasuke had explained with no emotion on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm telling you, you should have just stayed in class. He didn't kick you out, he kicked me out."

"Hn, its fine. I wanted to leave to leave. Plus we both are being transferred anyway, so it really didn't matter. And didn't I tell you to just call me 'Sasuke' not 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Kasumi said while looking at him worriedly, but finally gave up with a sigh.

"If you say so Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke, you haven't met my brother, have you?"

Sasuke looked at the figure standing behind Kasumi and almost let his wall of stoic-ness fall. What he saw before him was like looking at the heavens from above. This boy was almost about as tall as he was. His hair was blonde and spiky, going in every direction possible. He had whiskered-like scars upon his cheeks that gave him the impression of a cat. The boy wore a bright orange shirt with a black jacket, dark blue denim skinny jeans, and some black and orange Air walks. But the thing that caught his attention, which is very hard to do being that he is an Uchiha, was this boy's eyes. This boy's eyes were a baby shade of blue that could win a stand-off either with the sky itself, or the ocean. You could get lost in those eyes and Sasuke almost did before he realized that Kasumi was speaking.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Hn. Yeah. You were saying." Sasuke replied calmly to keep his coolness intact.

"Oh, I was saying. Sasuke, meet my brother, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto meet Sasuke Uchiha."

They both took a step forward and shook hands. But at that moment, right when their hands touched, they both felt a tingly feeling that surprisingly did not feel uncomfortable. After a few seconds, they let their hands drop, but right after, they felt an emptiness. Like the other person's hand was meant to be there.

Kasumi and Shikamaru both looked at Naruto and Sasuke before turning to look at each other.

"Aww. Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she sang-song in a hushed voice so Naruto and Sasuke could not hear.

"I bet you Shikamaru that Sasuke is gonna make the first move." Kasumi said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"And I'll take you up on that bet. I bet you five bucks that Naruto will make the first move," Shikamaru said while putting his hand out to seal the deal.

"Deal." Kasumi said while shaking Shikamaru's hand.

"Deal." Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, who were still gazing into each other's eyes.

"I think we should get on with the tour so we all don't get into trouble."

"Oh yeah, we probably should. Ahem."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked Kasumi's way.

"If you guys are just about done…" Naruto and Sasuke's cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"… Shikamaru would like to continue the tour." Kasumi said with much amusement in her voice.

"Actually, it'll be me and Sasuke giving you the tour."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Naruto and Kasumi were confused. Wasn't Sasuke a regular student like them?

"You didn't tell her?"

"Hn slipped my mind. I'm also one of the three hall monitors of Konoha High. I work with Shikamaru and another boy named Gaara. I think you'll meet him later," Sasuke said plainly.

"Oh." Said Naruto and Kasumi simultaneously.

"Yes. So as the hall monitors…" Shikamaru started.

"We would personally like to give you a tour of Konoha High." Sasuke finished.

"Alright. Let's do it!!" exclaimed Naruto with a cheeky grin and a thrusted fist in the air.

"Shhhh!"

"Hehe," Kasumi giggled.

"Oh, Naruto. You're such a big ball of sunshine."

Shikamaru grinned and Sasuke, well Sasuke did something that he probably hasn't done in awhile. He smiled. (Finally goddammit!)

* * *

A/N: Please review with no mercy. I am a amateur and need all the help I can get. Please and thank you.


End file.
